Pyrexia during infection produced through the generation of pyrogen (a protein), which increases prostaglandin synthesis in hypothalamus—raising its temperature. Body temperature is normally regulated between 35.8 and 37.2° C. (96.5 and 99° F.) in healthy persons. Omitting disorders that may involve cerebral thermoregulatory centres directly, such as brain tumors, intra cranial hemorrhage or thrombosis, or heat stroke, the disease states may be accompanied by fever. One of the major causes of fever is Malaria. It is a protozoan disease transmitted by the bite of anopheles mosquitoes. It is the most important of the parasitic diseases of human being, affecting approximately 200 million people and causing over one million death each year. Dengue fever is an infectious disease carried by mosquitoes and caused by viruses. This fever is also called as break-bone fever as because it causes muscle and joint pain. Accordingly, effect of a wide variety of pharmacological agents have been studied and most validly interpreted as “anti-pyretic”. The development of scientifically validated models of yeast-induced fever is vital to the analysis of the functional consequences of pyrexia and to testing the anti-pyretic efficacy of potentially therapeutic drugs. The role of medicinal plants in maintaining the body temperature and acting as anti-pyretic agents is still much underestimated. Besides this, the formulations under investigation have been found to be used as analgesic, muscle relaxant, antioxidant, anti-inflammatory, antiulcer, ophthalmia and antipyretic.
Hitherto, we present a novel synergistic herbal formulation, which contains plants, which have been used for the treatment of pyrexia. Hence a study was undertaken to develop a synergistic combination of plants to develop a novel formulation effective in the treatment of pyrexia.